Dirty Blood
by Asai Konno
Summary: Dia seorang pembohong yang hebat. Sampai aku menyadari tiga hal. Bahwa selama ini, senyumnya tidak pernah sinkron dengan matanya. Bahwa ia sebenarnya menangis dibalik senyumnya. Bahwa ia sebenarnya sekarat dan berperan seolah ia akan hidup seribu tahun lagi.


**Dirty Blood**

Main Cast:

Yoon Sea (OC)

Jeon Jungkook (BTS)

Disclamer :

' _Setiap cast adalah milik pencipta-Nya dan cerita ini adalah hak milik Saya.'_

Story by :

Ruby Fair.

Rate : T

Genre: Family, Hurt/Angst.

Warning !

Typo(s), alur kecepatan, EYD hancur, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Hati-hati bacanya pegel. Coba-coba buat FF oneshoot yang puanjang banget kalo kata saya. Hehe...

^_Happy reading_^

 _~...***...~_

 _Dia seorang pembohong yang hebat! Sampai_ _aku menyadari tiga hal. Bahwa selama ini, senyumnya tidak pernah sinkron dengan matanya. Bahwa ia sebenarnya menangis dibalik senyumnya. Bahwa ia sebenarnya sekarat dan berperan seolah ia akan hidup seribu tahun lagi._

 _~...***...~_

Riuh suara angin terdengar jelas di telingaku. Awan kumulus menggantung indah seolah pamer dengan warna suci yang menjadi lambangnya meski tak sebersih sebelum aku mendatangi tempat ini. Ada warna abu-abu tua menggores disana. Sepertinya, tidak lama lagi hujan akan mengguyur Busan.

Bahuku bergedik tidak peduli. Jika memang harus basah, maka basahlah. Ku pikir, kematian tidak akan merenggutku hanya karena tubuhku terkena curah hujan. Kesehatanku memang memburuk dua minggu belakangan. Tapi bagiku, tidak ada yang lebih penting selain datang kemari untuk menemukannya tersenyum hari ini.

Lagi. Aku menemukannya lagi. Remaja sembilan belas tahun melambai-lambai setengah berteriak menyerukan namaku. Sepintas, aku melihatnya tersenyum. Di banyak kesempatan aku selalu menemuinya. Kali ini ia memberiku isyarat dengan tangan seolah menyuruhku mendekat. Mengapa dia selalu menggunakan baju dan celana yang sama tiap kami bertemu?

"Bagaimana jika kau ikut bergabung bersamaku?" Ia menendang bola sepak menggunakan kaki kanan. Mengajakku sembari tertawa penuh kemenangan khas miliknya. Mengapa aku terlalu merindukan tawa itu? Padahal, kami bisa setiap hari bertemu jika aku bertandang kemari. Kau tahu? Sakit sekali membiarkan batinmu berteriak seperti sekarang. Sebuah pancaran yang sangat halus jika di lihat. Seakan-akan dapat hancur hanya dengan sekali sentuh dan sangat ingin ku jaga.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingin bergabung?" Sayang, banyak orang menyebutnya hal yang tidak mungkin di capai. Fatamorgana. Aku mengerti tapi membiarkan diriku sendiri tenggelam dalam skenarionya. Mengikuti saja karena memang ini yang ingin ku lihat. Berharap bukan waktu yang mengaturku tapi aku yang mengendalikannya.

"Jika saja aku bisa menendangnya sampai ke langit. Anggap saja ini sebuah harapan yang akan kita sampaikan pada Tuhan." Ia berbalik dan bersuara tepat di hadapanku. Membuatku membeku. Memperhatikan bagaimana ia tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Hingga aku melihatnya semakin samar dan samar sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menghilang, saat ia berlari menjauh mengejar benda menggelinding yang menjadi konsentrasinya saat ini.

Alisku bertaut dengan sorot mata setengah kosong. Mengingat kembali senyum ambigu yang ia pancarkan. Terlalu sulit melepas ikatan diantara kami. Tidak semudah itu. Tidak bisa semudah itu untuk aku bisa melepaskannya.

"Apa kau sudah memaafkanku, –Jeon–Jungkook?" Aku selalu bertanya tentang ini. Apa dia sudah memaafkanku? Apa selama ini dia membenciku karena terlalu menghakiminya dengan perkataan tidak baik?

"Tidak." Jungkook–muncul kembali. "Tidak ada yang perlu di maafkan. Tidak ada yang perlu di benci." Andai saja dia bisa terus mempertahankan senyumnya yang seperti ini. Aku ingin bisa melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya tapi tidak punya keberanian.

Mataku mengedip sayu. Seandainya kau benar-benar Jeon Jungkook. Aku memang berharap kau mengatakannya. Kau tidak membenciku. Kau memaafkanku. Namun nyatanya, kau tidak lebih dari bayangan semu yang selalu tercipta oleh pikiranku di lapangan luas ini. Selalu disini. Diatas rerumputan hijau dengan bau pepohonan khas tempat ini. Bayanganmu selalu hadir bersama kenangan yang selalu memberiku kesan-kesan. Terlalu halus, sampai-sampai sangat takut untuk ku sentuh.

Tidak terasa. Semua telah berlalu, delapan tahun lamanya _..._

 _~...***...~_

 _Saat itu pertengahan musim gugur tahun 1991. Bibi In Jeong datang berkunjung ke tempat dimana aku tinggal bersama ayah. Ya, hanya dengan ayah. Wanita bersyal itu menggandeng bocah laki-laki yang juga menggunakan mantel berlapis sama sepertinya. Aku dan ayah sempat terpaku melihat kehadiran mereka, sebelum ayah dengan ketulusannya mempersilahkan keduanya masuk agar tidak kedingingan diambang pintu._

 _Aku tahu aku sudah harus terbiasa dengan kenyataan. Senyum wanita ini, mengingatkanku dengan senyum orang yang sangat berharga bagiku. Seorang wanita yang telah pergi tiga tahun lalu. Aku masih bisa mengingat wajahnya dengan baik. Wajah mereka terlihat mirip. Kenyataannya, dia memang saudari kandung ibu._

 _Saat ayah dan wanita tersebut memulai percakapan mereka diruang tengah, aku melangkah ke dapur diikuti dengan sorot mata polos yang terus memandangku. Ku pikir, mereka akan ku beri soju. Itu adalah kebiasaan di musim gugur saat kami menyambut orang-orang yang berkunjung kemari._

" _Dia akan tinggal bersama kalian." Awalnya aku senang saat mendengar bibi mengatakannya. Benar-benar senang saat tahu bocah kecil itu akan tinggal bersama kami._

" _Benarkah? Kau benar akan tinggal disini?" Bocah itu menatapku sekilas sebelum akhirnya melempar pandangan tidak mengerti pada bibi. Ayah memang tidak banyak berkata. Tapi aura di wajah ayah menegaskan kata setuju._

" _Namanya Jeon Jungkook. Sea-ya. Dia masih tiga tahun. Tolong kau jaga dia." Bibi In Jeong memintaku. Aku melihat senyum tulus mengembang di wajah bibi. Begitupun dengan anggukan ayah yang seakan menyiratkan satu persetujuan._

 _Ternyata, usia kami terpaut empat tahun. Aku mengubah posisi duduk dengan cepat. Sekarang, aku tidak lagi berhadapan dengannya, melainkan berada tepat disebelah kanannya._

" _Mulai hari ini. Panggil aku kakak." Kataku sambil memegangi dada, berharap bocah tiga tahun dihadapanku mengerti. Ia lagi-lagi menatap bibi tidak paham. Anak itu memperhatikan dengan baik bagaimana saat bibi mencoba membuatnya mengerti. Kemudian ia mengangguk dengan gerakkan otomatis memelukku sambil matanya terpejam. Aku bisa merasakan kehangatan saat ia memelukku erat penuh perasaan. Memangnya apa yang baru saja di katakan bibi?_

 _Saat itu, aku mengelus kepalanya dan merasakan bahwa diantara kami telah tercipta sebuah ikatan yang sangat sulit untuk ku pahami. Begitu aku menyayangi anak ini dalam waktu singkat. Betapa aku ingin menjaganya dan menjadikan keberadaanku sebagai panutan untuk dia contoh._

 _Ada banyak hal kemudian memenuhi pikiranku. Bahwa aku ingin mengajarinya banyak hal yang ku tahu. Bahwa aku ingin memperkenalkannya pada semua orang yang ku kenal. Bahwa saat melihat wajahnya yang teduh, aku rela menjadikan diriku di baris depan untuk selalu melindungi keberadaannya. Dia adalah orang asing yang sungguh aku sayangi dalam waktu singkat walau aku tidak mengerti mengapa aku bisa seperti ini._

 _Namun seiring waktu, banyak hal yang berubah. Tepat saat bulan ke sebelas ia menemaniku tinggal dengan ayah. Bibi Bolseok, menceritakan tentang apa yang sebenarnya tidak pernah ku ketahui._

 _~...***...~~_

" _ **Jadi... dia penyebab kematian ibu?!"...**_

 _~...***...~_

 _Bagaimana jika aku menyebutnya adalah aib yang terpaksa harus hadir ditengah-tengah keluargaku? Aku memang masih sangat kecil ketika semua peristiwa berat itu terjadi. Hingga semakin besar usiaku, aku mengetahui banyak hal yang ayah sembunyikan. Sampai sekarang, aku masih bertanya-tanya mengapa ayah menyembunyikan peristiwa pahit itu dariku._

 _Aku memang tidak banyak bertanya ketika ayah membawaku pergi dari ibu. Aku menurut sebagai anak yang patuh. Kata ayah, ibu tidak sehat dan akan fokus dalam pengobatannya. Sampai suatu hari, kabar yang ku dengar bahwa aku sudah tidak mempunyai ibu lagi. Tuhan mengambilnya dariku, padahal satu tahun kami tidak pernah bertemu. Setiap malam aku selalu berdoa dan sangat merindukan ibuku._

 _Jungkook. Aku melihatnya terjatuh dan kesulitan berdiri._

" _Kakak..." Aku tahu dia memohon bantuan padaku. Aku tidak ingin bertanya tentang perban yang membalut telapak kakinya dan tidak berniat membatunya berdiri._

" _Kau pikir, sejak kapan aku menjadi kakakmu?! Jangan bertingkah seolah kita adalah saudara!" –Seharusnya, kau menyadari darah kotor yang mengalir di setiap urat nadimu. Kau bukanlah saudaraku. Bukan siapa-siapa._

 _"Kakak, bisa aku memintamu membuka pintu kamarku?" Jungkook kembali memintaku seolah mengabaikan sahutanku yang kejam. Aku terlewat jahat sehingga lebih memilih berlalu dan meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah usahanya mencapai ganggang pintu kamar. Aku menulikan telinga saat ia kembali menyerukan namaku. Aku tidak peduli. Kebencianku terlalu besar hingga dapat membutakan akal sehat._

 _Mengapa anak itu selalu seperti itu? Mengapa dia tidak membantahku? Membela dirinya atau menghantam wajahku? Dia selalu sembunyi dari kenyataan pahit yang mengintai hidupnya. Dia ingin lari dari kenyataan. Aku tahu itu. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah menangis di depanku. Dia selalu tersenyum, walau aku selalu muak melihat wajahnya._

 _PLAK!_

 _Aku merasakan nyeri pada bagian pipi sebelah kanan. Menatap raut wajah mengerikan, menatapku seolah ingin menelanku hidup-hidup._

" _Bagaimana mungkin kau membuat dirimu menjadi manusia yang tidak berperasaan? Kau melihatnya? Mengapa kau tidak membantu adikmu?!" – Kau salah ayah. Dia bukanlah adikku. Bukan seperti ini caranya kau memintaku untuk menerima keberadaannya. Kadar kebencianku kian meningkat saat kau menyentuhku seperti ini hanya karena anak itu. Jeon Jungkook kesayanganmu. Bagaimana mungkin perhatianmu lebih tercurah padanya sementara aku adalah putri kandungmu? Hasil dari pernikahan yang sah! Tidak seperti Jungkook!_

" _Dia adalah anak dari masa lalu kelam ibuku! Jadi, kenapa aku harus membantunya?!" Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir deras di pipiku. Aku bisa merasakan nyeri untuk kedua kalinya pada bagian yang sama. Lagi. Ayah menamparku hingga membuatku tersungkur dan terisak._

" _Apa yang di katakan Bolseok padamu?!" Ayah membentak. Disaat seperti ini, aku teringat ibu. Aku begitu merindukannya sampai-sampai aku merasa nafasku sangat sempit._

" _Dia adalah aib! Memang begitu kan kenyataannya?!" Bahuku bergetar hebat. Aku tidak berani menatap wajah ayah yang sudah bisa ku prediksi akan seperti apa. Di dalam hidupku, ayah tidak pernah sama sekali memperlakukanku sedemikian menyakitkan seperti ini. Tapi, setelah kemunculan anak kotor itu, ayah selalu membelanya dan tidak segan menyentuhku dengan tangannya._

" _Mengapa kau lebih mendengarkan Bolseok?! Terlepas dari benar atau salahnya pernyataan Bolseok, kau harusnya lebih mendengarkanku karena aku adalah ayahmu!"_

" _Mengapa ayah membela anak kotor itu, ayah? Dia adalah monster yang telah menghancurkan pernikahanmu dengan ibuku!"_

" _YOON SEA! CUKUP–"_

"– _Ayah!" Aku mengangkat wajahku dan memalingkannya. Sangat jijik mendengar suara anak itu. "Ku mohon. Jangan ada keributan lagi." Lirih suara Jungkook._

 _Aku mendengar derap langkah ayah yang menjauh. Aku mengerti jika dalam situasi ini, ayah akan lebih mendengarkan Jungkook bagaimanapun kuatnya aku berargumen. Lalu aku melihat ayah dengan ekor mata kebencian. Ia membantu Jungkook berdiri–memapah dan membukakan pintu kamar untuknya. Kau lagi-lagi salah ayah. Anakmu ada disini. Seharusnya tubuhku yang berada dalam rangkulanmu. Bukan tubuhnya..._

 _~...***...~_

 _Ini masih terlalu pagi ketika aku menggedor keras pintu kamar remaja pincang itu. Sebelumnya, kakinya baik-baik saja. Tapi karena kenakalan remaja. Ya, aku mulai bersepkulasi. Aku tahu, ayah tidak akan membiarkanku melakukan ini jika dia ada. Aku berani berbuat semauku karena ayah sedang keluar kota–terkait sebuah pekerjaan di Seoul._

 _Pintu kamar Jungkook terbuka perlahan, sehingga aku dapat menemukan wajah polos yang sedikit berminyak itu. Matanya yang sembab dan bibirnya yang agak membengkak–juga rambutnya yang terlihat berantakkan._

" _Kakak, kau bisa mengetuknya lebih baik, kan?" Aku tahu bahwa mungkin ia terganggu. Aku tidak menyahut ucapannya dan langsung mendorongnya kasar hingga membuatnya terjatuh. Ia terdengar mengaduh. Sekilas ia menatapku dan memegangi kakinya._

" _Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Kau membolos selama seminggu! Kau keluar dari les piano! Dan kau berkelahi! Kau pasti berkelahi sehingga kakimu di balut perban selama berminggu-minggu!" Suaraku meninggi. Aku menghajarnya dengan ucapanku, tidak membiarkannya membalas walau hanya sedikit._

" _Kau seharusnya bersyukur Jeon Jungkook. Ayahku berbaik hati menerimamu dan tidak sampai menendangmu keluar dari sini. Kau tahu aku membencimu. Bahkan teramat membencimu karena kau penyebab kematian ibuku! Sekarang apa balasanmu? Kau hanya membuang-buang uang ayahku!" Jungkook hanya menunduk dalam. Aku sedikit berjaga-jaga kalau saja tubuh besar itu tiba-tiba bangkit dan menghajarku. Tapi ia hanya memegangi kakinya. Jungkook tidak bersuara._

" _Mengapa kau tidak pergi saja dari sini? Semenit saja, aku ingin terbebas dari keberadaanmu. Kebencianku terhadapmu adalah sesuatu yang tidak akan mungkin terhapus. Kau dan ayahmu adalah kotoran!"_

 _Apa peduliku? Aku berbicara atas fakta bukan sekedar asumsi. Kemudian untuk pertamakalinya, aku melihat sorot mengerikan dari pemuda ini saat kedua mata kami bertemu. Pada pupil matanya yang dikelilingi pelupuk sembab, tidak terlihat begitu putih. Sedikit menonjol syaraf-syaraf merah terutama pada bagian bawah dengan tampungan airmata. Bibirnya bergetar tertahan dan ia tidak membatah atau sekedar membela diri. Aku memang keterlaluan. Sehingga memilih pergi, padahal masih banyak lagi yang ingin aku katakan padanya._

~...***...~

" _Jungkook sudah tidak bisa meneruskan les pianonya. Bahkan yang ku tahu, tulisannya semakin buruk. Ada apa dengan anak itu?" Alisku bertaut ketika mendengar sahutan Taehyung. Yang ku tahu, Taehyung adalah teman sekelas Jungkook. Bodohnya aku tidak menanyakan apa penyebab berhentinya Jungkook meneruskan les pianonya pada Taehyung. Dan tentang tulisannya yang kian memburuk. Hari itu, aku seperti tidak ingin tahu apapun selain yang ingin ku tanyakan._

" _Jungkook tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa padamu?"Sedikit penasaran, aku menanyankan soal ini. Ku lihat bahu remaja yang lebih muda dariku itu bergedik._

" _Tentang apa?"_

" _Apa saja."_

 _Terlihat Taehyung yang berpikir._

" _Mungkin tentang keluarga." Aku mulai menanyakan pada yang lebih khusus. Taehyung menatapku, menghembuskan nafas beratnya._

" _Tidak." Ia menggeleng pelan. "Jungkook tidak pernah menceritakan apa-apa tentang keluarganya." –benarkah begitu? Tapi jauh di dalam matamu, aku dapat menemukan kebohongan Kim Taehyung. Kau menyembunyikan sesuatu. Di balik matamu yang tajam, kau sebenarnya hancur ketika menyebut nama itu._

" _Tidak bisakah kau menjaganya?" Aku menatapnya heran. Maksudnya mengatakan semua ini? Apa?_

" _Menjaga siapa? Jungkook?" Tanyaku. Terlihat Taehyung yang mengangguk._

" _Aku juga ingin menjaga Jungkook. Anak itu, aku ingin lebih lama lagi mengenalnya. Aku selalu mengkhawtirkan keadaannya. Karena dia adalah temanku." Mengapa pemuda ini? Berkata seolah-olah ia akan mati dalam waktu dekat._

" _Jungkook tidak perlu di jaga. Dia bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri." Aku terus berbohong. Berbohong pada kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku memang ingin menjaga anak itu. Aku ingin melindunginya dan selalu ada untuknya._

 _Bagaimanapun kebencianku terhadap Jungkook, ikatan yang terlanjur terjalin antara kami saat pertama kali bertemu sulit terlepas._

' _Tanpa kau mengatakannya Kim Taehyung. Aku tahu. Terimakasih, telah mempedulikan–adikku.'_

 _~...***...~_

" _Minum ini." Aku memberinya kresek berisikan tiga kotak susu. Aku melihat Jungkook menatapku tidak mengerti sebelum aku mendengar ucapan terimakasih darinya._

 _Jungkook tahu aku membencinya, maka aku tidak akan lama menemaninya ditempat dimana dia biasa menghabiskan waktu untuk menggambar. Sedikit yang ku lirik, kontur buatannya terlihat agak berantakkan. Padahal biasanya, ia bisa melakukan lebih baik. Tapi apa peduliku? Jelas saja tidak ada._

 _Diam bukan berarti tidak tahu. Bagaimanapun, aku memang terkesan tidak peduli. Tapi bukan berarti aku tidak mengamati tingkah lakunya selama bertahun-tahun kami hidup bersama–bahwa Jungkook sebenarnya ingin bergabung denganku ketika tiba-tiba ia berdiri dibelakangku saat aku sedang menonton televisi. Bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin menceritakan hal-hal yang mungkin ia lalui di sekolah ketika ia dengan sengaja memperlihatkan dirinya yang tersenyum di hadapanku dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya. Bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin sekali menegurku saat jarak kami dekat. Bahwa ia sebenarnya menyimpan kesedihan dibalik topeng sok tegar andalannya. Bahwa ia sebenarnya ingin mengajakku jalan-jalan ketika berulang kali aku menemukan tiket nonton ke bioskop tergeletak di atas meja belajarku._

 _Kadang aku mendengarnya tertawa terbahak ketika teman-temannya berkunjung kerumah kami. Tapi di balik lengkingan suara miliknya, terkadang aku sadar kalau sebenarnya ia ingin sekali berteriak kencang sekuat yang ia bisa. Lari dari kenyataan pahit yang seolah menjadi pengintai hidupnya. Untunglah ia bukan anak yang pencemburu. Mungkin juga ia tahu diri._

 _Sedikit yang ku tahu, dia tidak mempunyai banyak teman di sekolah. Banyak gadis yang mengejarnya, namun ia seperti tidak ingin menikmati masa muda. Ia selalu menceritakan apapun pada Kim Taehyung. Dan jika ada yang bertanya dari siapa aku mengumpulkan informasi ini, maka aku akan menunjuk–Park Jimin sebagai tersangka._

 _Di balik rasa benci, sebenarnya terselip rasa berdosa. Aku tahu dia adalah manusia sama sepertiku. Punya emosi. Punya harga diri. Dan punya hak untuk menyuarakan pendapatnya. Kejamnya, aku tidak pernah memberinya kesempatan itu. Aku membuatnya merasakan bahwa kenyataan benar-benar membenci keberadaannya. Entah sudah seperti apa luka yang menganga di hatinya sekarang. Aku juga tidak tahu._

 _Tapi, ada satu hal yang membuatku bersyukur. Lambat laun, sekat yang sempat tercipta diantara kami karena keegoisan perlahan terhapus seiring dengan berjalannya waktu. Kadang-kadang, aku menyahut saat ia bercerita di meja makan bersamaku dan ayah. Dan sebisanya, aku tidak pernah menunjukkan bahwa aku sungguh sudah bisa menerima keberadaannya dirumah ini._

 _~...***...~_

 _1 september lalu, usia Jungkook baru saja genap delapan belas tahun. Tidak ada perayaan berarti tahun ini. Kata ayah, Jungkook tidak ingin walau hanya sekedar kue ulangtahun. Aku sempat mendapatinya berdoa sambil menangis terisak. Dan itu membuatku makin merasa berdosa._

 _Sosok yang ku cari ternyata sedang duduk bersenandung di depan pintu ruang tengah sambil membiarkan kakinya terlentang lurus sementara punggungnya bersandar pada bingkai pintu. Arah matanya menghadap langit. Aku mendekat._

" _Ayahku belum pulang?" Aku memperbaiki posisi dudukku dengan posisi 'seiza'. Pancaran mata Jungkook terhadapku, aku sulit mengartikannya. Mungkin, ia juga sulit mengartikan maksud kedatanganku kemari._

" _Kakak?"_

" _Padahal ini hampir sore. Harusnya, dia sudah pulang."_

" _Kau tidak menelponnya?"_

" _Sudah ku coba. Tapi..." Aku bergedik._

" _Ayah memang terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini, kakak." Jungkook mengatakan kalimatnya dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi menghiasi wajahnya._ _Cepat sekali ia mengubah raut wajahnya ketika sebelumnya sempat terkejut._

" _Mungkin sebentar lagi. Tunggulah sebentar lagi." Aku memperlihatkan anggukan kecil saat mendengar sahutannya._

" _Kudengar, kau akan main sepak bola hari ini. Boleh aku ikut?" Menginterupsi, ini merupakan kali pertama aku membuat penawaran. Ia terlihat mendongak. Terpaku, sambil berkedip. Ia terlihat berpikir._

" _A-Apa kau bicara–denganku?" Jungkook. Ia seperti tidak begitu yakin dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Aku menghela nafas kemudian menyembunyikan ke–kakuanku terhadapnya._

" _Jangan berpikir aku mulai menyukaimu dan menerima keberadaanmu dirumah ini. Anggap saja ini bagian dari balas budi karena kau selalu membelaku di depan ayahku. Lagi pula, teman-temanku sibuk, mereka tidak bisa menemaniku hari ini." –Sebenarnya perkataanku tidak sebenuhnya benar Jungkook. Aku juga tidak mengerti ketika mata hatiku mulai menutup aura kebencian yang terlanjur mendarah daging. Rasa tulus seolah aku ingin menjagamu sebagai saudara. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti. Tapi tahun ini, setelah kau berulang tahun, sesuatu menyeruak masuk seolah mencairkan beku yang selama bertahun-tahun terhubung dengan emosi._

" _Kakak?" Aku bergumam sebagai sahutan. Mungkin untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak keberatan."Bisa kau membantuku berdiri?"_

 _~...***...~_

 _Tadinya ku pikir, Jungkook akan menolak tawaranku dan akan menyerangku dengan ungkapan-ungkapan kekesalan miliknya. Aku mengikuti kemauannya. Katanya ia ingin bermain bola, padahal aku tahu, jika kakinya sedang tidak dalam keadaan yang baik._

 _Rerumputan yang dulunya menjuntai seolah dapat menutup pandangan tiap orang kini telah bertransformasi menjadi sebuah hamparan hijau dengan dua gawang berhadapan jauh. Lapangan ini tidak begitu besar, tapi bisa di gunakan untuk sekedar bermain. Aku mengamatinya dalam duduk. Mengamatinya dari kejauhan. Jungkook tidak sendiri. Mereka berjumlah dua puluh dua orang dengan Kim Taehyung salah satunya._

" _Kai, hyung. Kau curang." Jungkook tertatih namun ia terus berusaha. Aku melihatnya. Sosok yang di protes Jungkook memang terlihat mendorong tadi, mungkin tidak di sengaja._

" _Kemarilah Namjoon, hyung. Jangan berikan bolanya padanya Taehyung." Aku tidak menyangka kalau Jungkook masih punya cadangan energi. Ia bisa berlari mengejar bolanya. Padahal kakinya masih di balut perban akibat perkelahian. Mereka terlibat pertarungan sengit memperebutkan bola, sebelum kemudian bersorak. Tidak aku ketahui siapa pemenangnya, namun tepuk tanganku ikut menggema bersama tawa keras mereka._

" _Sebenarnya. Jungkook tidak pernah berkelahi." Aku mengadah spontan saat mendengar suara yang ku kenal. Park Jimin._

" _Kakinya di perban. Bukan karena dia pandai berkelahi. Jeon Jungkook sakit. Adikmu sekarat." –Apa? Jimin mengatakan apa? Jungkook? Dia sekarat? Bagaimana mungkin? Aku menatap Jimin. Sungguh tidak begitu paham. Ku rasa, pemuda itu menyadari kebisuanku sehingga ia mulai menghela nafasnya berat. Yang ku tahu, Jungkook baik-baik saja._

" _Memangnya kau pikir, mengapa adikmu tidak melanjutkan les pianonya? Mengapa tulisannya kian jelek hingga dia lebih memilih untuk merekam penjelasan gurunya? Jungkook jatuh berkali-kali karena kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Itu adalah penyebab mengapa kakinya selalu terkilir. Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu saat Jungkook sulit menggunakan sumpitnya dan lebih betah menggunakan sendok saat makan? Tidakkah kau menyadari mengapa tingkahnya makin melambat dan kakinya tidak kunjung sembuh? Jungkook sudah dua minggu belakangan keluar dari sekolah. Itu bukan karena kau memarahinya karena dia telah membuang-buang uang Ayahmu. Fungsi otak adikmu mengalami penurunan. Dia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga yang utuh sebelum akhirnya dia benar-benar mati."_

 _Orang ini. Lelucon macam apa yang ingin ia perdengarkan. Apa dia pikir ini lucu? Aku tidak menyahut dan beralih menatap sekumpulan pesepak bola disana –berusaha mengabaikan kakak sepupu Kim Taehyung yang bagiku baru saja menebar omong kosong._

 _Para pesepak bola bersorak dan saling mendaratkan pelukan sembari tertawa seakan-akan hari itu adalah milik mereka saja. Aku memperhatikan bagaimana saat Taehyung dengan lincahnya mengayunkan bola pada kaki kiri dan kanannya secara bergantian. Bagaimana saat Kai mengekspresikan dirinya menari luar biasa hebat sebagai uangkapan rasa senang. Bagaimana saat Namjoon dengan tenangnya melambai kearahku dan Jimin. Dan bagaimana saat Yonggi meneriaki Seokjin yang mengabaikannya disertai makian._

 _Pandanganku lalu beralih mencari-cari sosok remaja yang tidak terlihat begitu menonjol diantara mereka. Jeon Jungkook. Aku melihatnya yang tampak sedikit menjauh dari rekan-rekannya._

 _Jungkook berlari kecil dengan tangannya yang sengaja di buka lebar. Menutup kedua matanya dan mengadah seolah merasakan bau dunia. Ia sempat berhenti dan tersenyum masih dengan pandangannya ke langit. Sebelah matanya tertutup sembari tangan kanannya menghalangi cahaya senja dengan rambutnya yang basah akibat air keringat. Hingga aku menyadari satu hal tentang Jungkook. Bahwa senyumnya, ternyata tidak pernah sinkron dengan matanya. Kantung mata serta pancaran sayu itu mencerminkan sebuah kehancuran yang sangat sulit untuk di hubungkan kembali. Penderitaan yang selama bertahun-tahun ia balut dalam rahasianya sendiri yang menjadikan beban dalam pikirannya–tergambar jelas di wajahnya yang terlihat lebih dewasa dari anak seusianya. Aku baru menyadari hari itu. Selama ini, Jungkook memang di paksa dewasa sebelum waktunya akibat suatu realita yang selalu membuatnya ingin lari sejauh mungkin._

 _Kemudian aku kembali mengadah melempar pandangan pada laki-laki yang tengah fokus pandangannya pada pesepak bola disana. Park Jimin... Apa dia bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya?_

 _~...***...~_

 _Hingga... Aku benar-benar percaya semua yang pernah di katakan Park Jimin. Berbulan-bulan waktu berjalan, keadaan Jungkook benar semakin memburuk. Ia semakin sulit menggerakkan kakinya lagi. Kosa-katanya juga sulit aku mengerti. Ia berusaha menulis tapi juga sulit ku baca._

 _Dengan sedikit waktunya yang tersisa, aku selalu menemani anak itu. Aku mendengarkan keluhannya saat ia merasakan sakit di kepalanya. Maka aku akan memijatnya. Aku menghapus airmatanya saat dia menangis karena aku tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Maka aku akan menghiburnya._

 _Aku bahkan menggantikan pakaiannya dan selalu memberinya selimut._

 _Jungkook suka alunan musik piano. Aku selalu memperdengarkan alunan itu sesaat sebelum dia akhirnya tertidur. Walau terkadang hatiku di penuhi rasa cemas, kalau saja dia tidak akan pernah bangun lagi._

 _Jadi, selama bertahun-tahun, Jungkook menderita_ _Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS)_ _. Dia berusaha sembunyi dan menjalani hidupnya dengan normal seolah ia akan hidup seribu tahun lagi. Padahal dia tahu kalau dia akan mati. Pantas saja ayah begitu menyayanginya. Ternyata, ayah mempunyai alasan untuk itu._

 _Jungkook memintaku untuk tinggal dan aku tidak pernah kemana-mana. Kurang dari tiga bulan lagi yang tersisa. Itu vonis dokter. Tapi kata Jungkook, dokter bukanlah Tuhan yang akan menentukan hidup mati seseorang. Lihatlah betapa besar keinginannya untuk hidup._

 _Waktu itu, aku sedang sedang menghadapi mata kuliahku. Terlalu serius sampai aku tidak menyadari ponselku yang bergetar._

' _Jungkook mencarimu. Cepatlah datang.'_

 _Aku membaca pesan singkat ayah setelah kelas pelajaranku selesai. Aku segera menuju rumah sakit Baekwon tempat dimana Jungkook di rawat. Kemarin, dia memintaku membelikannya daging, maka hari ini aku kabulkan permintaannya. Jungkook suka susu, maka aku juga menyambar tiga buah untuknya. Lama-lama aku merasa kalau dia begitu penting. Sangat penting sehingga aku tidak lagi hanya fokus pada diriku sendiri. Aku menuju lantai tiga tempat Jungkook di rawat._

" _Jungkook mencarimu." Ayah mengatakannya ketika aku masuk keruangan Jungkook tapi tidak mendapati anak itu. Perasaanku mulai kalut._

" _Dimana? Dimana Jungkook?!"_

 _~...***...~_

 _Bau obat-obatan menyeruak memenuhi indera penciumanku ketika ayah mengantarku keruang tempat dimana Jungkook berada. Aku melihat pembatas dari kain-kain hijau yang menjuntai seolah menutupi sesuatu di dalam sana. Dengan seragam dan pembungkus kepala hijau yang ku pakai, aku melangkah masuk berusaha menemukan sosok yang katanya mencariku itu._

 _Miris. Mengapa malang sekali nasib anak ini sejak ia di lahirkan? Alat pendeteksi jantung itu masih bergerak. Selang oksigen tertancap pada mulutnya sementara matanya terpejam. Sesaat sebelum aku pergi tadi, Jungkook masih baik-baik saja. Lalu sekarang apa?_

" _Jungkook." Aku berbisik ditelinganya. "Jungkook, kau mendengarku? Aku membelikanmu daging dan susu." Aku benar-benar rapuh. Dokter pernah bilang, jika Jungkook telah di masukkan keruang ICU, maka usianya tidak akan lagi lama._

" _Jungkook... Jungkook dengarkan aku. Kau harus makan agar sembuh." Aku meraih tangannya yang dingin dan menggenggamnya erat. "Kau pernah bilang bahwa dokter bukanlah Tuhan yang akan menentukan hidup mati seseorang. Kau ingat lapangan hijau tempat biasanya aku mengantarmu bermain bola? Sekarang disana sudah semakin bagus. Taehyung dan yang lain selalu bermain setiap sore, mereka juga membuat rumah pohon untuk tempat peristirahatan kalian. Taehyung dan yang lain menantikanmu bergabung."_

 _Ku lihat, sesuatu mengalir dari mata Jungkook yang tertutup. Jungkook memang tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tapi aku tahu dan bisa merasakan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan anak itu. Begitu rapuh dan hancur saat kau ingin sekali berucap tapi tidak memiliki kemampuan apa-apa. Saat batin dan matamu menangis, berharap suatu keajaiban akan datang, tapi kau juga tahu bahwa harapan itu hanyalah sia-sia, hingga membuatmu semakin menangis dan berharap setidaknya ada seseorang yang mau mengerti apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan. Mungkin, itulah yang dirasakan Jungkook._

" _Jungkook, tentang Han Nami yang pernah kau ceritakan. Dia menghubungimu tiga kali hari ini. Lihatlah betapa dia sangat khawatir. Bangunlah dan balas pesannya. Jangan membuatnya menunggu." Aku mengerti kalau tidak ada gunanya mengajaknya bicara. Jiwanya tengah mengambang diantara hidup dan mati. Aku terisak tanpa sadar. Aku pikir, Jungkook akan tetap baik. Setidaknya biarkan dia lebih lama lagi. Terlalu sedikit aku mendengarkan ceritanya. Dia belum menceritakan banyak hal yang ingin ku tahu. Jika boleh, aku ingin tahu apa pendapatnya tentangku. Apakah dia teramat membenciku?_

" _Aku tahu kau pria yang kuat. Tidak ada yang lebih ingin ku juga selain kau. Adikku, bagaimapun dulu aku membencimu, kau tetaplah manusia yang juga lahir dari rahim Ibu. Ibu kita." Dan aku melihat tangisan diam Jungkook semakin mengalir. Dia telah membuat bantalnya basah. Seandainya aku dapat mendengarnya mengucapkan kata 'Kakak' sekali lagi. Hanya itu yang aku inginkan._

" _Bangun dan katakan sesuatu!" Aku menggucang lemah tubuh Jungkook yang seakan tak bertenaga meski tahu kalau tidak akan berdampak apapun padanya. "Jungkook maafkan aku."_

 _Aku juga tahu mungkin sekarang ini hanyalah sia-sia. Menyesal dan maaf hanyalah sebuah ungkapan yang selalu terjadi belakangan ketika manusia benar-benar menyadari kesalahan mereka. Terlambat untuk aku mengatakan semua ini. Jungkook yang lemah akan semakin melemah seiring dengan bergantinya waktu._

 _Dan aku tahu Tuhan lebih menyayanginya. Cukup dia menderita selama hidupnya. Saat ia lahir, ia juga menjadi cemooh banyak orang. Perlakuan tidak adil menciptakan karakternya menjadi tidak percaya diri. Dia tidak punya banyak teman dan tertutup, itu karena ia merasa bahwa lingkungan tidak pernah mendukung keberadaannya. Jemari yang bersentuhan dengan piano adalah caranya beradaptasi dengan kesunyian selama ini._

 _Dia benar-benar membuktikan bahwa dokter bukanlah Tuhan yang menentukan hidup mati seseorang. Tiga bulan vonis dokter, diperpanjang menjadi delapan bulan dengan semangat hidupnya yang kuat. Setidaknya, dia masih sempat merasakan 1 September terakhirnya dan menghitung umurnya yang kesembilan belas dalam kebisuan._

 _~...***...~_

Ya. Tidak terasa Jungkook. Sudah delapan tahun. Sudah terlalu lama aku merindukan kata 'kakak' keluar dari mulutmu. Aku selalu kesini jika aku sempat. Menantikanmu bermain bola seorang diri seperti sekarang.

Kau tahu Jungkook? Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu. Jimin memintaku menjadi istrinya tapi aku belum bisa memberinya kepastian. Bagaimana pendapatmu? Oh... juga, apa kabarmu disana? Aku harusnya kesana dan mengajakmu bicara. Kau pasti kesepian. Tapi setidaknya, kau telah bertemu dengan ibu, dengan ayahmu. Kau telah mencapai cita-citamu yang ingin merasakan kehangatan keluarga meski belum sepenuhnya utuh.

Jungkook. Kau selalu bertingkah seolah kau baik-baik saja padahal kau sendiri sekarat. Kau selalu memperlihatkan senyum ditengah perihnya rasa sakit yang kau alami. Kau juga tidak pernah membantahku sebagai orang jahat yang selalu menindas keberadaanmu. Semua kenangan yang tertinggal karenamu Jungkook, membuatku merasakan betapa aku sungguh tidak pantas disebut manusia.

Jungkook. Apa kau tahu? Taehyung telah mendahuluiku menikah dan memberi nama putranya sama seperti namamu. Dia menjadi seorang opsir muda yang sukses dan menikahi seorang dokter hewan bernama Cha Hyunhwa. Jika boleh aku mempercayai reinkarnasi, aku ingin agar kau tetap hidup di tengah-tengah kami. Aku ingin mempercayai kalau putra Hyunhwa dan Taehyung adalah dirimu. Aku ingin percaya bahwa kau sebenarnya hanya pergi keluar kota dan akan kembali dalam waktu dekat. Walaupun nyatanya, seberapa lamapun aku menunggumu pulang, kau tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

' _Mengapa kau merahasiakan semua ini? Kau memang seorang pembohong yang hebat.'_ Masih terekam jelas di kepalaku, dua minggu sebelum akhirnya Jungkook di rawat intensif.

' _Apa yang kau inginkan? Apa kau ingin memukulku? Jika memang itu yang kau inginkan, maka lakukanlah.'_ Aku melihat Jungkook menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya tersenyum. Aku mengira, anak itu benar akan memukulku, namun nyatanya pelukan yang ku dapat.

' _Kakak. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan lebih banyak. Hanya satu hari, aku ingin agar jari-jariku bisa kembali berkolaborasi dengan piano dan mendengar tepuk tangan orang-orang di sekitarku. Tapi jika tidak bisa selama itu, maka biarkan aku meminta sejam saja. Dan jika satu jam saja tidak bisa. Maka biarkan aku meminta semenit saja. Lalu jika semenitpun tidak bisa. Biarkan walau hanya sedetik. Sedetik yang dapat membuatku merasakan seperti satu menit, satu jam, satu hari, satu bulan, satu tahun, atau bahkan bisa lebih lama dari itu.'_

Sayangnya, hingga ajal itu menjemputmu, kau tidak pernah bisa benar-benar mencapai apa yang menjadi impian kecilmu. Belakangan ku ketahui, ternyata semua tak seperti yang diceritakan bibi Bolseok. Bibi Bolseok memang benar. Tapi berdasarkan ceritanya, ternyata ia tidak menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

' _Yang sebenarnya Yoon Sea. Jeon Jongki bukan hanya ayah Jungkook. Dia juga ayahmu. Jika kau memang ingin mengetahui bagaimana cerita sebenarnya–Yoona dan Jongki saling mencintai, meski Yoona tahu, kalau ayah dan ibunya sangat menentang hubungan mereka. Dulu, saat ibumu diketahui mengandung anak Jongki, Yoon Shiyoon menikahinya. Bukan karena apa-apa, tapi laki-laki itu terlalu mecintai ibumu. Dia juga beruntung karena orangtua Yoona merestui mereka. Sehingga kau akhirnya terlahir dan menyandang marga Yoon di depan namamu. Bertahun-tahun Jongki menghilang–dan setelah empat tahun berlalu, ia kembali lagi. Ibu dan ayahmu lagi-lagi melakukan sebuah kesalahan sehingga Jungkook akhirnya terlahir. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan perasaan Shiyoon, meskipun dia tahu, kalau ibumu tidak pernah mencintainya. Dia menerimamu, dia menganggapmu putri kandungnya sendiri berharap Yoona akan berbalik dan sungguh di sayangkan. Ibumu harus meninggal saat melahirkan Jungkook karena posisi kelahiran Jungkook yang sungsang. Yoona enggan melakukan operasi dan lebih memilih berjuang. Ia bermasalah pada kadar gula dalam tubuhnya dan paham, jika operasi hanya akan membuat lukanya sulit mengering. Shiyoon tahu, dia telah menghancurkan kehidupan ibumu, dan pernikahan keduanya juga merupakan sebuah kesalahan besar. Karena itu... Karena itu dia merasa sangat bertanggung jawab atas hidup kalian berdua.'_

Apa kau tahu Jungkook? Bagaimana perasaanku saat mendengar semua kenyatan itu dari sahabat baik ibu? Rasanya seperti tersambar petir dan terhempas dari langit kemudian tersapu ombak tinggi yang membuatku aku sangat hancur.

Miris bukan? Saat mengetahui kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya kau adalah adik kandungku, Jeon Jungkook? Pantas saja selama ini aku sulit melepaskan ikatan diantara kita, padahal kau tahu betapa bencinya aku padamu. Pantas saja aku menganggapmu sebagai sesuatu yang halus, seakan-akan dapat hancur hanya dengan sekali sentuh sehingga sangat ingin ku jaga. Pantas saja tertancap berjuta rasa penyesalan yang mendalam setelah Tuhan mengambilmu dariku . Itu karena, diantara kita memang tercipta sebuah ikatan yang seumur hidup akan tetap terhubung bahkan setelah kita meninggal sekalipun.

Dulu, kau memanggilku kakak. Tapi aku selalu mengabaikan sahutan itu. Dan setelah ku pikir kembali Jungkook, ku rasa aku sudah benar. Kau memang tidak pantas menyebutku kakak. Karena aku tidak pernah menjadi seorang kakak seperti yang kau harapkan. Aku terlampau jahat dan tahu, kalau akulah penyebab hancurnya perasaanmu selama ini.

Jungkook. Kau berhak menghukumku dengan doa-doamu. Jika aku pernah menyebutmu darah kotor dan aib. Lalu, aku ini apa?

Aku mengadah sembari membuka celah pergelangan tangaku–membiarkannya membentang. Gerimis. Aku merasakan curahan air langit mulai mengeroyok wajaku yang tak beralaskan apapun. Aku bahkan tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali turun hujan di Busan.

 _Jungkook, adikku. Apa kau sedang menangis diatas sana?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

/

 **Finally,**

 **Terimakasih sudah mampir untuk sekedar baca-baca /  
Mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak sekali kekurangan. Btw, bagi yang mungkin penasaran tentang penyakit ****Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS), bisa kok kalau mau tanya-tanya sama om Gugel ^_^**

 **Disana penjelasannya tertera dan seeeeeeerinci mungkin :)  
Saya sengaja tidak menjelaskan tentang penyekit ini sih, karena saya pikir mungkin diantara readers sudah ada yang tahu :D **

**Oke, sekian dan terimakasih dari saya ^^**

 ***Ruby***


End file.
